The Lost Mimzy
by Tatsurou-san
Summary: A cutesy story I was inspired to write.  Starfire's long lost little sister returns.
1. Falling Stars

1. Falling stars It was a seemingly ordinary day in Titan Tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games, with their ordinary chatter. Raven was sitting nearby, pretending to ignore it while she read. Robin was watching the alerts while listening to loud music. Glancing back at the room, he smiled to himself.  
>*This almost looks like what happened last year on blarthog,* he thought to himself. They actually had plans to celebrate the Tamaranean holiday when it came around again, as, despite the seemingly ridiculous decorations, it was enjoyable to reaffirm their friendship this way. *Right about now we started to argue, and then Star came in...*<br>On cue with his thoughts, the doors opened and Star walked in. Smiling at everyone, she walked over to the kitchen and began to search the cupboards for something. Just as Robin began to think something was off here, she spoke to him.  
>"Robin, might you help me reach the candlestick? I do not wish to risk damaging it." She pointed into one of the higher cupboards.<br>"Sure, Star," Robin said as he walked forward. Smiling at him, she picked him up and he grabbed the candlestick for her. As she set him down, he handed it to her and asked, "But, couldn't you have just flown to reach it?"  
>She smiled at him, somewhat sadly. "I will not be flying today," she said as she turned back to the counter and placed a candle in the candlestick. She lit it with a small starbolt, and stared into the flame.<br>Robin watched her for a while, then spoke. "Star? Is something wrong?"  
>As she stared into the flame, she spoke to him. "Today is my i'shka'nar, rememberance. Among my people, when one cares for someone deeply - a family member or beloved - and loses them before their time, we perform this ceremony on the day of their death, to remember them. If the exact day of death is unknown, it is performed on the day of their birth. We stare into the flame until the candle has burned down all the way, in a wish that the lost one had remained amongst us until their flame had burned fully. Also, during remembrance, we do not express joy through flight, in honor of the one who can do so no longer."<br>Everyone was silent at this point. Robin finally asked, "Who was it?"  
>Star shook her head, still staring into the flame. "I do not speak of them today. Tomorrow, if you wish, I shall tell you."<br>Robin nodded. "Okay, Star." He backed off, leaving her to the ritual. The others did likewise, returning to their normal activities.

Deep in space, a small object rocketed at high speeds through the inky vastness. Those who saw it from a distance would only notice a brief blur before it was gone. Those closer would wonder how an object so small could move through space so swiftly. Those close enough to see details would wonder what led so young a Tamaranean to travel so dangerously.  
>She had been lucky so far. She was unable to bring the slightest joy from her situation, and she was desperately afraid. Without joy to power flight, she could not change course once she launched herself into space, and there were many places and spatial anomolies that could cause her great harm. She would have to do as she had, face her fear and hope for the best.<br>Her hair was a honeyed blonde, unusual for a Tamaranean. Her eyes were a deep sapphire blue. She had not yet passed through her transformations, and by earth terms she could not be more than nine. As she flew through space now, a planet slowly entered her vision. It seemed strange, for she had never seen a planet so blue before. Her trajectory took her into the planet's atmosphere, and she winced at the heat friction of re-entry. As the ground rapidly approached, she braced for impact.

As the candle finally burned itself out, Star sighed sadly and turned back to the others. "So tell me, friends, what do we have planned for today?"  
>Suddenly, there was a shrieking in the air, followed by a deafening impact in downtown Jump City. The alarm went off.<br>"Titans, trouble! Space debris of some sort have impacted in the city, and Doctor Light is on the move. Titans, GO!"  
>As they rushed to head out, Robin was surprised to find Star getting on the R-cycle behind him.<br>"I do not fly today, remember?" she said sadly. He nodded, and passed her a helmet. They headed out to the scene.

"Well, well, well...what have we here?"  
>She could not understand what the strangely configured humanoid was saying, for it was a language she did not yet know. However, the small Tamaranean did not like the way he was looking at her. It made her feel hunted. She turned and ran. He made to pursue.<br>Not understanding what he was saying, she dodged around several objects and buildings, seeking shelter, or at least somewhere to hide. Finding none, she dodged past a pole just as a blast of light from the strange one knocked it over.  
>"Come out, come out, wherever you are." The sounds had no meaning to her, but she was afraid. She could not let her fear rule her though. Her eyes began to glow as she gathered her courage and seized the fallen pole.<p>

The Titans arrived on the scene in time to hear a deafening boom, and see Doctor Light go flying into a building, before slumping into unconciousness. The Titans rushed forward to see what happened.  
>The small girl hefted the pole like an oversized club, glaring at these new people. She spoke in Tamaranean.<br>"Stay back! I have no wish to harm you, but I will defend myself as necessarry."  
>Starfire quickly stepped forward, recognizing the language. "We mean you no harm. These are good people, and we will help you."<br>The girl stared at Starfire for a time, then dropped the pole. Staggering forward a bit she became fully visible. She was wearing an armored body suit, not unlike a child's onesies, and an armband identical to Starfire's. She finally seemed to make her mouth work.  
>"K-k-k...Kor'i?"<br>Star's face took on a totally stupefied expression, as she could not believe what she was seeing.  
>"X'hal..." she swore to the godess. "...Mim'h?"<br>The little girl started running towards Starfire, tears in her eyes. Star suddenly rocketed forward, seized the girl in her arms, and swooped 100 feet into the air, hugging the girl tight. Tears of joy flowed freely from her eyes. Finally she spoke.  
>"Dear sister...you're alive."<p>

The ritual of Rememberance I made up out of whole cloth, but it seemed to fit with the warrior culture demonstrated by the Tamaraneans. The little girl's full name is Mim'hander, and is an original character. She is, as you can guess, Starfire's long lost little sister. 


	2. Sister Dearest

2. Sister Dearest Starfire brought the small child back to Titan Tower, speaking to her in Tamaranean the entire way. She never came within more than 5 feet of the ground the entire way, so happy was she to be reunited with this small one. The rest of the Titans followed, somewhat confused, as Starfire had yet to explain what was going on.  
>By the time they reached the Tower, the little girl had fallen asleep from exhaustion. Starfire tucked her into her own bed, then sat for a while, stroking her hair. Robin stood nearby, touched at the motherly affection Star was showing the child. Finally, he decided to speak up.<br>"Star...is she who you lost? Who you were remembering?" He was pretty sure this was the case, since Star had said she didn't fly while remembering.  
>"Yes," she said quietly. "She is Mim'hander, my little sister. In your language, her name would be Lightfire."<br>"Lightfire?"  
>"Yes." Star gestured to Mim'hander's hair. "The golden yellow you call blonde...it is an unusual color for Tamaranean hair. It is like pure light, and so she was named for it. I...I am so happy to find her alive." She wipes tears of joy from her eyes. "I should make a Pudding of Reunion, to celebrate being with her again, but I don't want to leave her alone..."<br>"It's okay, Star." Robin smiled at her. "I'll stay with her."  
>She turned to Robin with a radiant smile. "You are wonderful, Robin." Seizing him by the shoulders, she gave him a deep kiss, leaving him rather stupified when she pulled away. She turned to head to the kitchen, then stopped, lost in thought. Then she speaks. "Robin, should she wake before I return, you need to say something so she will trust you."<br>Robin managed to snap out of it. "But she doesn't speak English. What should I say?"  
>"Repeat after me: Mim'hander, Ikosha Robin, nizara ex'cosh Kor'iander."<br>"What?"  
>"Say it, please. I need to know you have it right."<br>"Umm...Mim'hander, Ikosha Robin, nizara...ex'cosh Kor'iander. Was that it?"  
>"Yes, that is correct. It is not...entirely accurate, but it is the best way you can introduce yourself to her in our native tongue. Thank you Robin." She gives him another quick kiss, and then rushes to the kitchen.<br>Robin sits there, looking down at Mim'hander for a while. After a time, she stirs and opens her eyes. She looks at Robin, suddenly afraid. He smiles at her.  
>"Mim'hander, Ikosha Robin, nizara ex'cosh Kor'iander." He was pretty sure he got that correct.<br>Looking up at him, she smiled, then surged forward and kissed him on the lips. He was startled at first, but then he remembered that was how Tamaraneans absorbed new languages. When she pulled back, she spoke. "I'm Mim'hander, Kor'iander's little sister. It is a pleasure to greet my beloved sister's betrothed."  
>"Be-what now?" Robin said, somewhat shocked.<br>"That is what you said, wasn't it? That you are Kor'i's fiance?"  
>Robin sweatdropped. "Translation issues..." he mumbled under his breath. Out loud, he said, "Star told me that was the best way to explain who I was in your language. Actually...I'm her boyfriend."<br>She looked at him confused. "What is this 'boyfriend' of which you speak?"  
>He chuckled to himself, remembering how Starfire was when she first came to Earth. "Well, Mimzy-"<br>"Mimzy?" She looks confused.  
>"It's a nickname of sorts. Mim'hander is a bit of a mouthfull in English, and Light as a name is masculine."<br>She thought about it for a while. "It sounds...cute."  
>"That's why it suits you."<br>She giggles. "I think I like it."  
>"Well, anyway, what I was saying was, there is a custom on Earth where two young people start dating, getting to know each other as they begin to pursue a romantic relationship, before they decide whether or not they wish to be betrothed. After they've been dating for a while, but before they are engaged, they are referred to as boyfriend-girlfriend."<br>"Oh!" Her eyes light up in understanding. "The F'lo'shins of Tarkus 5 have a similar concept. They call it-" here, Mimzy says something that sounds like gargling rocks, with a lot of ch's, k's, and x's.  
>Robin grins. "So I'm Star's-" he attempts to pronounce it, but gets the inflection off.<br>"No...you said it wrong," Mimzy said with a blush. "The way I said it, you are Starfire's boyfriend." As Star walks in, not hearing the rest of the conversation, Mimzy continues, "You just told me you're Starfire's sex toy."  
>Starfire eeps, blushing and dropping the pudding. Robin turns bright red. <div> 


	3. Make New Friends

3. Make new friends While Starfire proceeded to berate Robin about how he talked to her sister, ("How could you say such a thing to a bumgorf? What were you thinking-") Mimzy decided she was hungry. Since she was apparantly welcome here, she decided to go look for something to eat.  
>In the hallway, there was nothing edible. Then she saw a green bear. Bears were edible, right? She tried to take a bite, and it changed shape.<br>"OW! That's my shoulder!" Beast Boy rubbed his shoulder. The girl had sharp teeth.  
>"I'm sorry. I'm just so hungry you looked like food and-"<br>"It's okay, no problem. Food's in the kitchen, though."  
>"Oh. Where's the kitchen?" She tilted her head.<br>"That way." He pointed down the hall. "Raven should be there now. She'll help you find something to eat."  
>"YAY!" She hugged Beast Boy. "You are nice! I like you." She flew off in the direction indicated.<br>Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head, watching her go. "Cute kid...I wonder if Starfire was like that at that age..." Grinning suddenly, he turned into a fly and followed, wanting to see how Raven handled her.  
>Raven was in the common room, meditating. "Azarath, Metrion Zinthos...Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos...Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos...Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..."<br>She suddenly heard another, high-pitched voice. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..."  
>Her eyebrows twitched together, and she opened her eyes. Mimzy was sitting in front of her, floating in the lotus position, eyes closed, chanting. Raven watched for a bit, then asked, "Can I...help you?"<br>Mimzy opened her eyes. "Uhh...maybe?"  
>Raven rolled her eyes. "What are you doing?"<br>"Umm...whatever you were doing. It looked like fun."  
>Raven quirked an eyebrow up. "I don't do fun. If you want fun, try Beast Boy. He's hard to miss: he's the green one."<br>Mimzy giggled. "I met him. He's nice. I like him."  
>"Yeah, me too." Raven flinched at her words, and supressed a blush. "Don't tell him I said so."<br>"Okay, I won't." Mimzy giggled. "When I first saw him, I thought he was edible, and tried to take a bite."  
>"Really? How'd he take it?"<br>"He was okay with it. I don't think he really minded." Mimzy looked up at her. "Have you ever bitten him?"  
>"I've been tempted a time or t-" She stopped herself. "What is it about you that makes everything I don't want to say just come pouring out so easily?"<br>"Umm...I'm just cute that way?" She tilts her head, her blond hair coiling at her neack, her blue eyes wide.  
>"Yeah...that must be it. Why don't you go get Beast Boy and make him spill his guts. Tell me what you learn." Raven smiled at Mimzy.<br>"Okay." Mimzy grins happily and starts to float off. THen she turns around, flies over to Raven and gives her a quick hug.  
>Once she lets go, Raven looks at her. "Why did you hug me?"<br>"Cause you needed one." Mimzy grins at her.  
>Raven couldn't help it. She smiled back. Then she spoke. "I'm Raven. What's your name?"<br>"Mim'hander, but call me Mimzy." Suddenly, Mimzy's stomach ROARED. She blushed a bit. "Umm...are you the Raven Beast Boy said would feed me?"  
>Raven rolled her eyes, still smiling. "Come on. I'll make you something."<br>Mimzy squealed happily and hugged Raven again. Raven let her hang on as she walked to the kitchen, then she set her down at the table as she went to the fridge. 


	4. Get Together

4. Get Together

Mimzy settled in nicely at the Tower. Starfire, of course, babied her outrageously. Surprisingly enough, Raven got into taking care of her as well, reading her a few bed time stories. She glared into submission anyone who dared comment on that, though. For some reason, those glares only sent Mimzy into fits of giggles.

Once the translation issue had been corrected, Robin and Mimzy got along excellently as well. Whenever he was with her, though, he'd end up staring into space, filled with future daydreams. Mimzy broke him of this habit rather abruptly when she said - right in front of everyone- "You're thinking of giving my sister bumgorfs, aren't you?" Robin and Starfire turned bright red, and everyone else laughed uproariously. Robin was still being teased about it.

Cyborg and Beast Boy also enjoyed spending time with the little Tamaranean. While she wasn't very skilled at video games, she was very enthusiastic, and the face she made when she lost was too precious. She also enjoyed Beast Boy's comics...when he read them to her. While she didn't understand Cyborg's machines at all, she'd still managed to get him flustered about it. Cyborg had gone itno a full on technological explanation of how one of his inventions worked, and she'd kissed him on the lips. When she'd pulled back, she looked confused.

"I thought you were speaking another language," she'd said sadly. "I guess not."

"That's okay," Cyborg had said. "At least I got kissed by a cute girl."

She had giggled happily, and then they played horsey.

At the moment, it had been a long day, and Raven had volunteered to read Mimzy a bedtime story. Mimzy now had her own room in the tower, although it hadn't been decorated yet. Raven sat on her bed and opened the book. "Now, where were we?"

"Before we start, may I ask a question?" Mimzy looked up at her cutely.

"Sure. What's the question?"

"It is obvious you have the special feelings for Beast Boy, like my sister has for Robin. Why do you not act on them?"

Raven turned bright red. "You're not very tactful," she said tartly.

"Tamaranean does not have this word, 'tact'."

"Somehow, that's not surprising," Raven said drily, and they both laughed. Then Raven sighed. "I...I've had a bad experience with these feelings before, and...it's made me wary. I don't want to be hurt again, and it's never been easy for me to express myself anyway."

"But Beast Boy's nice! He'd never hurt you!"

"Not intentionally," Raven said quietly. "Can we get back to the story?"

"...okay." Mimzy curled up. "The Beast just sent Belle home without telling her how he felt because he was convinced she couldn't feel the same way, if I remember right."

Raven glanced down at the book in her hands. "Mimzy...this is "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves."

"Oh. I wonder how I got confused," Mimzy said, giving Raven 'the look.'

"...hush." Raven continued the fairy tale.

When Mimzy fell asleep, Raven put the book away and left the room. On her way back to her room, she bumped into Beast Boy. He was holding a single red rose.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing here?"

"Umm...er...I...uh..." He stammered, trying to speak. Then he handed her the rose, mumbled "for you," and ran.

She stared at the rose for a time, a slow flush on her face. Walking back to her room, she placed the rose on her desk. Staring at it, she smiled. Maybe Mimzy was right. Maybe...maybe Beast Boy deserved a second chance.

Maybe she deserved a second chance, too. 


	5. Childhood Tales

5. Childhood Tales

Starfire watched, smiling, as Mimzy flew about the Tower. She and the others were playing tag-with-a-spin. She was 'it.' This meant, in her mind, that everyone had to try and catch her.

So far, they were rather unsuccesful. Raven had tried war[ing to her several times, but Mimzy just shot out of the way one direction or another, giggling. Beast Boy had been chasing her in various animal forms, but she was too fast in the air. Cyborg was using aerial drones, as his body wasn't built for speed. Starfire sat on the sidelines because she was simply enjoying watching her sister frolic.

Robin came to sit down next to her, plainly exhausted. "I swear, that girl could fly rings around Superman."

"Quite possibly," Starfire said. "Among Tamaraneans, the power behind our abilities is the strength of our emotions. For Mimzy, her joy has always been her strongest emotion. She actually didn't learn to walk for several years because she spent so much time in the air."

Robin chuckled. "I can believe that." Suddenly overcome by curiosity, he asked, "What was she like when she was younger? She seems to surprise ou a lot, so I gather she has changed?"

Starfire nodded. "When she was small, she was unusual for a Tamaranean, and not just for her coloring."

"Oh?"

"She was afraid of everything."

"Huh?"

"A Tamaranean's super strength draws from their courage. Mimzy, however, was always hiding from things, too scared to face up to anything. Many a time I would find her hiding behind our k'norfka, Galfore, clinging to him and pretending to be invisible."

"I see..."

"Because of this, many thought she was a...sub-par Tamaranean, as she would never develop her strength. Also, she was never able to get angry with anyone or anything. Her reaction to anything bad was tears. This meant she hadn't developed her starbolts either."

"Oh...she almost sounds...like a human child."

Starfire nods. "I know." Then she frowns. "It is curious, though. She is still as afraid of things as ever...but she has her super strength, and it far exceeds my own at that age. What could that mean?"

Robin smiled. "Humans have a saying. True courage is not to be without fear, but to run towards it and face it. Perhaps her facing what frightens her and not allowing it to slow her down or paralyze her...gives her a purer form of courage, which amplifies her strength?"

Starfire thought about this, and nodded. "I never thought of it that way, but I have noticed myself that it is when I fight through my worst fears that my strength is at its greatest."

"Really? What fears are those?"

Starfire blushed. "My greatest fear...is losing you, Robin."

Robin smiled at her. They gazed into each others eyes and leaned in, and...

Mimzy popped up between them. "Are you two gonna kiss?"

They both jumped back. "Mim'hander!" Starfire shouted out.

"Mimzy!" Robin yelled.

Giggling, Mimzy zipped off. Starfire, feigning rage, gave chase.

Watching, Robin suddenly frowned as a troubling thought hit him. *If Mimzy's strength is greater - proportionatly - than Star's because it is so hard for her to feel brave...then what will her starbolts be like, when she finally unleashes her rage?* 


	6. The Good, The Bad, and the Badass

6. The Good, the Bad, and the Badass

Mimzy sat on the roof of the tower with Raven. IT was how they did things with missions now. Yes, she was Tamaranean and fully capable of duking it out with the bad guys...but, according to the other Titans, she lacked battle experience and might prove a liability in a combat situation. Okay, she admitted that most of her experience before coming to Earth involved running away...but that didn't mean she couldn't fight!

Raven noticed her disquiet. "It's alright. Get a bit more training in on manuevers, and learn a few more teamwork commands from RObin, and he'll let you join the fighting, too. Although I can't see why you would want to fight."

Mimzy looked up at Raven. "I'm Tamaranean. FIghting's in my blood. Even if I don't like it...when the - how you say - horns sound, I feel the call of battle, and my body strives to answer, despite my fear and dislike. The worst part of combat is to watch others go off and be forced to wait, not knowing if they will return."

Raven blinked at Mimzy, then pulled her into her lap and hugged her. "It'll be okay. They'll make it back safe and sound or I'LL know why."

Mimzy looked up at her, not quite understanding the colloquialism. "If you do, will you tell me?"

Raven looked down at Mimzy's totally innocent expression, and her mouth twitched. "I can never tell if you're messing with me."

"Sure you can. That's why you always tell me to clean it up, afterwards."

Raven couldn't help it. She laughed.

Mimzy tilted her head. "Please, was what I said funny?"

Suddenly, there were explosions in the distance. At the site of the mission, flashes of green and purple light were visible. At the sight of the light, Mimzy floated upward.

"Mimzy, wait!" Raven spoke up.

"I have to see," she said, and sped off towards the battle.

Cursing, Raven followed as fast as she could.

When she caught up to her, Mimzy was staring down at the battle, which was now a fight between Starfire and Blackfire. She looked on unbelieving. "That's...my sisters are fighting...why are my sisters fighting?"

Raven sighed. She was afraid it would be this. "Blackfire and Starfire have been fighting for a while. I don't know exactly what caused it, but Blackfire holds a grudge against Star for some reason."

Mimzy stared down at the battle, a frown on her face, her eyes hard. "Sisters... shouldn't... fight." Her eyes suddenly glowed blue. She brought her hands forward, and blue energy appeared between her hands, sparking with lightning.

Raven stepped back. She didn't know how strong Mimzy's starbolts were going to be...but Star's didn't have lightning inside!

Mimzy pulled her hands back and threw the sphere of blue light. She tumbled back a little as the sphere rocketed towards the ground, screaming through the air. It impacted the ground, equadistant between Starfire and Blackfire.

THe explosion expanded, leaving a sparkling sphere of destructive radioactive energy 50 feet wide, sparking with lightning, that ever so slowly faded. Slowly, Mimzy flew down to the spot at the center of the crater, looking somewhat drained. She turned to look at Star, then at Darkfire.

"No. Fighting!" she said forcefully. She pointed at a spot in front of her. "Sit. Talk."

Starfire immediately flew down and sat as directed. She was amazed at the power Mimzy had just wielded.

Blackfire came down, staring. "Mim'hander? Is...is that you? But...I thought you were dead..." There were real tears in her eyes.

Mimzy looked up at her eldest sister. "I'm happy to see you, Kom'ander. But I'm not happy to see you fighting with Kor'iander. WOuld you please sit down and explain what all this is about?"

Blackfire stared at Mimzy for a time, shock, outrage, and awe warring on her features. Finally, a gentle smile completely devoid of guile and deceit spread over her face. "For you, Mim'h." She sat.

Mimzy then sat and looked at her two sisters. "Now...what's this all about, really?" 


	7. All that's left

7. All that's left

Mimzy sat and listened to the recitation of what had passed between her older sister's, working backwards. From the events surrounding Galfore becoming Grand Ruler, backwards to the events that occured on Earth, and further back to Blackfire trading Starfire to the Gordanians to save Tamaran, and then back through a long string of childhood fights and struggles.

One thing Mimzy noticed about every event mentioned, though. Blackfire was always the aggressor. Now, Blackfire had always been aggressive, that made her a good warrior. But it seemed like she had always gone out of her way to pick fights with Starfire. Each time, Starfire had tried to greet her with friendship and kindness and love, and Blackfire had driven her to fight. Finally, Mimzy turned to her eldest sibling.

"Blackfire...why do you hate Star so much?"

Blackfire looked at Mimzy, then turned her head away. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," she said.

Blackfire looked at her, then sighed. "Because...because Mom and Dad loved her more than me!" she said finally, covering her face in shame at speaking ill of the dead.

"Sister, what do you mean?" Starfire asked, confused. "Mother and Father loved us equally-"

"Then why did you get chosen to get the crown? Why did you always get the best of everything? Why was it that - once you were born - they never had any time for me? Why wasn't I good enough for them?" Unable to stop it, Blackfire burst into tears. This was why she had always kept her distance from Mim'hander, even though she loved her youngest sister dearly. She couldn't hide anything when she was with her, not even from herself. One look into thos baby blue eyes and it all came pouring out. "I tried! I tried so very hard...to be a good warrior, a good statesman, a good princess...but it was never enough to even get them to pay me the occasional compliment! WHile everything you did might as well be an act of X'hall the way they acted!" Blackfire seemed to fold in on herself. "Why...why didn't they love me?"

Starfire couldn't help it. Floating over, she wrapped her older sister in her arms. "What mother and father did to you...to us...it was wrong. It should not have happened. And sister...even with everything that has passed between us, everything that has happened...No matter how vexxed I became with you, I never stopped loving you."

Blackfire slowed her tears a bit, sniffing in disbelief. "You...you didn't?"

Starfire shook her head. "How could I? You're my sister."

Blackfire stared at her for a while, then with a wail, threw her arms around her and wept, all the pent up pain and rage and sadness pouring out of her in glowing purple teardrops. Mimzy came up and hugged them both.

"No more fighting, okay? We gotta stick together. We're all the family we got left."

Starfire and Blackfire nodded.

A distance away, Beast Boy pointed at the scene. "Dude...what just happened?"

"We all just got royally pwned by a 9 year old," Cyborg said, realligning his curcuits after the shock of what he'd seen.

"Yeah," BB said. "That's what I thought. SOme kid, huh?"

"You can say that again," Raven said, then immediately regretted it.

"Some kid, huh?" Beast Boy said, with a huge grin on his face.

"Shut up, Beast Boy." 


	8. Family Matters

8. Family Matters

Blackfire sighed as she watched the others milling about, babying Mimzy. Not that she didn't participate, too, but...it would be nice if someone was paying that kind of attention to her.

Then again, Red Star had been stopping by a lot more since she started staying at Titans Central, and he always had words or questions for her. And he was certainly built, and it wasn't like his radioactive nature was a problem for her. Maybe it might be worth it to visit him for a change.

She glanced over at the various couples throughout the tower. Beast Boy and Raven had gotten together - finally - and they were never more than a few feet from each other, although they never DID anything. Although, compared to how nausiatingly sweet and cheery Robin and Star were with each other, this was preferable to watch. Cyborg was dating...someone, Blackfire wasn't sure who.

Sighing, she looked at where Mimzy sat, joyfully playing a child's video game. This place finally felt like home...to everyone.

Walking to the bathroom, Blackfire paused. veryone had their own hygeine products, and no one used anyone else's. It was kind of a rule. Blackfire privately suspected it was so Robin could keep track of everyone's hygeine issues.

SMiling to herself, Blackfire reached up and took Starfire's shampoo off the shelf, unscrewed the cap, and poured something in. Screwing the cap back on, she walked back out of the bathroom, whistling.

What were sisters for, after all?

WHile the story has not ended, my tale has finished. I hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
